


Serendipity (Complete: chapters 1&2)

by dedleg



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedleg/pseuds/dedleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of my old LJ fics, also unbeta'd.... so take it as it is prease <3 Seriously, could someone explain how this adding chapter thing works?<br/>Also there is a song that goes with the second part: "Make you feel my love" by Adele (It's her rendition of it and it is as sappy as the title sounds, but it's so good.) give it a listen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRNW7tewtI0&feature=fvw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity (Complete: chapters 1&2)

Part One: Serendipity

  


Steve still has trouble believing it whenever he wakes up. It's never a dream when he opens his eyes with messy ruffle of blond hair under his nose. Steve shuffles under the sheets to Danny's backside and pulls him in close. For four months he's wanted, for four months he's kept things "professional" instead of pinning the shorter man down to kiss his face off. All the longing stares across the office to the back of Danny's head, _willing_ for his thoughts to give Danny a hint. Turns out that Danny was not so hard to convince. On the contrary, in his blunt longing, he had never noticed all the times Danny _flirted_ _back._ That time was over, ' _Thank God, I don't know how much longer I could hold onto sanity_.' He is the luckiest man in the Pacific.

After a grueling case, Danny's always out like a log. Steve squeezes him one last time before slipping out for his regimental morning swim/triathlon.

Danny wakes up an hour later. He crawls up from Steve's giant bed and comforters and sits up. His hair everywhere, he  squints pivoting his head looking for the man that filled the crater in the bed next him. The indent left by Steve was cold. Blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes, makes a final sweep about his perch, and slinks off to the kitchen.

Down stairs, Steve is sitting at the counter drinking tea, sopping wet.

"Good morning dolphin whisperer."

"Careful the floor is wet," Steve warns, "coffee's on."

"You spoil me you know?" Danny tried his best to avoid the wet marks but skidded a little stepping on a rogue puddle. "JEZUS, you could just go to the gym with me."   
  
"So what, you can slow me down?" Steve helps Danny to steady his footing laughing at the thought of Danny red faced thrashing around under the pull up bar.  
  
"Slow you down, my ass. Who do you think you are, ya prick? God, THIS is why you got your floors water proofed isn't it? It's just an extension of your deck! You are so lucky I don't leave your sorry ass after sex."

"Hahaha, is that all I am to you? A tall blow up doll?" Steve chuckles and bites his lower lip and mockingly air humps the space next to Danny.

"You," Danny glares with a serious point of a finger before cracking up, "Are thirteen years old."

"I'm not the one who gets a blow up doll five feet taller than himself." Steve grabs Danny and presses him close and kisses him.

Danny frantically punched any open spot of Steve screaming, "YOU. ARE. WET!"

Steve _is_ lucky, he's the luckiest man in the world.

\----  
Two months in the past. Currently, when Steve is currently the _dumbest_ man in the world.

"Why. PLEASE tell me WHY. Do you know we are in America?! AMERICA, land of the suing. YOU CANNOT ENDANGER PEOPLE'S LIVES! ON! PURPOSE!" Danny is turning red with rage. His phone is blasting various ring tones from different angry people, but it remains in his fist as he punches Steve's arm with it.

Steve usually finds Danny's rants adorable, sorry 'endearing' is what he officially calls his secret crush on his partner, but when Danny ignores even his ex-wife's call he beings to worry for his own well being. Danny smacks the side of Steve's face with his smart phone.

"Are you EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! GOD. One more stunt like this McGarrett, I swear to GOD I am going back to HPD." Danny is turning a tinge of purple.

 _Uh-oh, last names._ Steve rolls his eyes and hushes down the urge to stuff his tongue down Danny's stubbled throat to shut him up, but no he's a professional.

"ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME!??! I'm not the one who just DANGLED a MOTHER FUCKING man, off a MOTHER FUCKING  _BUILDING_. Do you even know what a lawyer looks like?!" Then he hears his phone blare his ex-wife's lawyer's ring tone and tears it out of his fist to answer, which apparently still works after being partially impaled in Steve.

"Williams," Steve loves when Danny puts his hands on his hips, makes him seem all tough, hell he just loves him in general. Which is simply dangerous. "SHE SAID WHAT?!" Danny screams.

Steve can't help but crack a smile when Danny frantically reaches into his right pocket with his left hand, twisting in a little circle till Danny manages to retrieve his keys and dangerously throws them at Steve's face. He is _angry_.

Steve's 'ninja' reflexes snatch then an inch from his eye and stops smiling.

"You." Danny glares covering the phone with his hand, "Drive. NOW."

"Say the magic word?" Steve is happy Danny William's holy rage switched to another poor mortal. Steve feels a stab of pain in his ass from Danny's shoe.

"Did I say you could talk!? Oh no, I was talking to _another_ sonofabitch, wait wait wait, you're telling me that someone can actually charge that in court? Jesus man, is she sleeping with you to get you to make this crap up!?"

Back at the office Danny zips out of Steve's vicinity straight to Kono's desk. _'They sure are getting close_ ' Steve thought jealously. He lingers for a second and retreats to his office with his signature smug scowl carved into his face.

"Coffee, now, please.  Rage. Can't form words." Danny points at Kono.

"That bad?" Kono looks up from her papers wide eyed, "Do you need to check you're blood pressure cuz I'm no nurse." grabs her wallet, no purses for this tough girl, and helps Danny find the door.

"I hate him," Danny hunches over and sips his starbucks, finally gaining control over sentence structure.

"No you _don't_ ," Kono laughs.

The two had been getting close over the months, especially when Danny came out to Kono making her regret she ever hit on him. They were quite inseparable, not that Danny was anyone's token gay friend, _never_ , but Kono and Danny really clicked. He even opened up letting her know the hell hole that had been his marriage. Kono listened and sympathized as Danny divulged the painful process of learning who he actually was, a marriage and child too late. The torturous process of Rachel going bat-shit crazy, sleeping around, Gracie crying when divorce was announced. How hard it was for Danny to see his family dumbfounded, unable to say a word, how he felt ashamed, guilty, disgusted for what he was deep down; as if who he was was all his fault, that if he had just a _little_ more control over his feelings what could have been, what could have been avoided. How he really had to run away to Hawaii because as a last straw New Jersey PD became unbearable after word caught in the office, how the light joking did more than just push his buttons. ' _I still don't know how you could_ possibly _miss that place after what they put you through. They sound terrible.'_ he remembered Kono saying. Hawaii was good for him despite what he told Steve, it was his escape. Escape from even himself, he'd work his mind away all week till the weekend where he'd visit Gracie, the only love that mattered to him. This continued till one day he had the great misfortune of pointing his gun at an ex-SEAL named Steven McGarrett, then his life started to enter a new and uncomfortable kind of hell.

"Hmm. I cannot believe how he, can _possibly_ in any way, be my type. You are wrong." Danny wined trying to smooth out the creases on his forehead.

"What can I say, opposites attract?" Kono smiled trying to use her islander charm to cool the Jersey meat head that was smoldering in the seat across from her, "If only in the opposite gender apparently. I hope the barista gives us free stuff again. Man, she. is. _crushinggg_ " she giggled glancing at the ogling highschooler working behind the bar unknowingly overflowing a cup of coffee.

"Don't change the subject. Steve. Must. Die." A little red was seeping back up his thick neck.

"Oh _God_ Danny, you don't even _bleed_ once a month and you have worse periods than I do." Kono smirked, "Just because you don't like women doesn't mean I can't abuse your cute Haole ass. Go ask for a cookie, no actually two."

"No! That's disgusting and manipulative, she's just a kid. You eat everything, how are you not fat and disgusting? Get your own goddamn cookie, cuz apparently this is apparently all about you now."

"Chill brudah. First off, I don't stress like you (you don't have a history of heart problems in your family right?), I also actually get sunshine, and we have the same crazy boss which is more than enough cardio. You live in _Hawaii_ now Danny, it's about time you adopt the chill life style. Just come surfing with me, I promise not to ogle. Anyways, what laws did 'other' white man break this time?"

"Where do I start? The constitution of the United States of America? We are still in America, which Steve fails to grasp everyday. We are a free country, but that doesn't mean human lives don't cost anything. A _building_ Kono, a _building!"_

"Why yes Danno, we do have quite a bit of those around here." She gruffs in her Steve voice recreating his downward facing lips.

"Fuck you." Danny said exhausted, "You two are completely draining me, and I actually raised a child before you two. God I should just hang out with Chin from now on he's not still in highschool."

"Aww, play date with the traditionalist? Ahahaha, it makes me both laugh that both Steve and Cuz are clueless, did you know that they actually think _we_ are dating?" She howled in laughter.

Danny joined in behind his cup of coffee and talked till the end of their lunch break.

\---  
A week later, in the undercover casino case.

"Ow ow!" barks Kono in her revealing red dress when Steve and Danny come in their tuxes.

"Shut up," Grunts Steve miserably, he'd rather be wearing swimming trunks, and only the trunks.

Danny, completely comfortable, snickers, "Feel weird to rejoin normal society SEAL boy?"

"Can we get a move on now?" Steve grunts past 'Konny', which the office coined Danny and Kono, with disgust and Chin swiftly turns to the door in agreement.

Things get ugly when they get discovered. Sid is in real trouble and 'Konny' had to act on their feet to make sure Sid's brains stay in his head.

"Let's make Steve jealous," Kono grabs Danny's collar and begins to kissing.

They giggle loudly to catch the gang ring's attention at the pool. People get knocked over and beat up and the rest is history. Sid was safe thanks to Chin but Steve never looks at the same way at Danny ever again.  
\---

"I love how he flirts around with you and has no idea." Kono laughs, quite tipsy by now.

A completely sober Danny, the automatic assigned designated driver, grins sipping his club soda at the bar, "You know, the he knows, that I hate it when he does."

"Too many pronouns" Kono waves her hand over her hands and points a finger into her empty glass at the cute bartender for a refill. "And even I know that's a lie, oh yea I saw you turn into a cherry when he slapped your ass after arresting that guy, shut you up really good." and downs the shot in one go.

"Really well Kono, not really good" Danny corrected in shock at how much a slender girl like Kono could consume so much alcohol.

"I. Am. Drunk, Danny. God, you can even kill an alcohol buzz" Kono fumed, " _MEN!"_ and stood up to go to the bathroom.

Kono comes out of the bathroom and sees Danny smiling having a casual conversation with the bartender. When they turn to leave the bartender writes something on a napkin and hands it to Danny refusing payment for the his club sodas, winking when they leave.

"God greedy greedy, Danny learn how to share, get all the girls and the boys then who is left for me? Go back and infect New Jersey why don't you? Did he really give you his number?" She laughs in the passenger seat.

"Why you want it?" Danny smirked before he could stop Kono rudely stuff her hand down his pocket and yank the crumpled napkin.

"Oh GOD! _Come back when you want to really loosen up_ , _Sean._ What he wants Steve's sloppy seconds?!" Kono ignites into a frenzy of drunk giggles.

"You lady, are going to hell." Danny grimaces gripping the wheel.

"Coming from the gay catholic." and they both laugh.

\---  
Fishing with Chin was always fun. A completely platonic and mind relaxing way to unwind (stabbing things that weren't human was Steve's version of relaxing).

"Me and your dad used to always come here." Chin said taking his mask off in his wet suit.

"Really?" Steve said in wonder holding a string of fish, his dad was still a big mystery to him.

"You know you should bring Danny 'round here some time, that way you could finally show him that this place is in fact not purgatory." He laughed.

"I don't know if I could stand another second of _Konny_ out of the office." Steve grumbles toweling off and sat down at the trunk of Chin's pick up.

After a quiet pause Chin starts, "You know you could just tell him how you feel, brah."

"About how I feel? What are you talking about?" Steve stammered.

"Dude. Do you forget that your employees are detectives?" Chin stares seriously at Steve, "Plus, your dad always knew you were not as macho as you tried to appear. He was proud of you for who you were."

 _Dad._ Steve wondered. "Fuck this." He said and walked off to the beach.

Chin trotted over to Steve's hunched seated body in the sand.

"What gave it away?" Steve frowned.

"Well nothing really, you kept even Kono in the dark, but I saw how you never looked at Danny the same after the pool."

 _The pool.  All that giggling._ Steve's frown etched deeper into his handsome face.

Filling the pause Chin smiles, "Look brah, you have been off your game, Catherine can only take you that far, 'specially when you don't love her anymore now with Danny around."

"I didn't know they had an asian Dr. Phil, jeez Chin."

"Take it or leave it" chuckled Chin raising his hands up accused, "but you know what you want, whether you accept or deny it."

"I need beer."

"Like father like son." Chin laughs as they made it back to the car.

\----  
Three weeks before present.

Chin and Kono leave early from Steve's after drinks claiming there is some pre-thanksgiving family duty they have to attend.

"Geez their Kelly-Kalakaua dynasty has a short leash." Danny boozed up, slouches lazily sprawled out on the couch that he now has all for himself.

"Careful Danno, they have ears everywhere" and jokingly checks out the window before sitting down.

"It's funny when you try to be funny." Danny slurs as he tries kicking Steve off 'his' couch. "God, you are like a big rock, you never budge"

"I have feelings too, believe it or not," Steve gasps as the wind gets kicked out of him and struggles to flick through channels while balancing on Danny's legs.

"You. Big. Cave. Man!" and finally kicks Steve off the couch, who drunkenly misjudges the table for support and falls over on his face. "Steve, you ok?" Danny manages between laughs.

Steve straightens up and punches Danny's thick arm with a thud. Danny revs up for a mouth full, _cuz that hurt dammit_ , but Steve shoves his mouth into Danny's sucking on his thin lips ravishingly. Danny loses control is hands because they're  groping, grabbing, scratching, anything and everything that is connected to Steve. Steve leans further into the kiss and presses his whole front down onto Danny. The couch creaks as Steve starts to heave pleadingly into Danny, who leans right back pressing their crotches together.

Danny bites his lips to muffle a shout of pleasure as Steve bites the sensitive side of his neck. When Danny feels Steve's gruff hard palm squeeze his hardening crotch he jumps. "Shit Steve! Slow down!" and backs away trying to pry Steve off of him who presses in even further, harder.

A sharp smack on the back of the head, Steve comes to from his sex driven haze and sits back to the other end of the couch destroyed, _he knew Danny wouldn't want this, He is so stupid._

 __"Shit sorry Danny, _fuck._ Should have known, you and Kono. God I'm such an idiot I'm sorry." Steve shoves a hand over his eyes and gets off the couch burning up. He strides out of the room completely defeated. Danny at a complete loss for words or any grasp on reality sinks into the couch utterly confused. After a 40 second pause Danny hears a crash reverberate through the walls from the other room and a distant "Shit!".

Danny flings his shirt on, belt still undone and clinking, and runs out to expecting to see an exploded living room. He busts in shouting, "Steve? Steve where are you? Are you ok?!" He looks over and sees a gaping hole busted into the wall and a trickle of blood on its splintered edges. He turns around frantically and sees Steve sitting down in a chair trying to pull out splinters out of his right fist which is oozing blood.

"Oh God Steve, shit, where is your first aid kit, it's in the kitchen right?" Danny runs over.

"No no, Don't bother Danny, you should just go, I'm fine. You can take my car." Steve steps up out of the chair and feels a strong hand on his shoulder shove him back down from behind.

"Shut it." commands Danny and runs to the kitchen bursting every cabinet open. He makes a sound of victory and trots back.

"Here, stop you're making it worse, Steve, come on" Danny pries Steve's hand into his. "Hey Steve. Steve!"

Steve feels a light smacking on the side of this chiseled face and comes to.

"Steve! God, is violence the only language you understand? OPEN YOUR HAND."

Danny's silver blue eyes flashed into his own and he finally registered Danny's demands. He slowly unclenched his splintered, bleeding hand.

The pair sat in relative silence, broken only by sharp gasps as Danny stitched the open gashes or dabbed cuts with disinfectant. Danny's hands were gentler than Steve imagined, as if he were holding his daughter's hands. He would softly whisper reassurance when he had to dig deep with his tweezers to get the wood buried in Steve's hand; He even gave furtive glances up at Steve's face to make sure he was fine even though it was a minor wound.

"There, all done." Danny whispered, "Just try not to punch me anytime soon unless you want to repeat this whole process again." Danny smirked. "Hey, buddy, you ok?"

Steve tore his gaze away from Danny's prying eyes and clenched his jaw, "Yeah, Danno I'm fine. Hey thanks for the hand, I'm not a lefty." and gave a weak laugh.

"Hey, no problem big guy." Then another pause.

"Hey Danny." Steve said in a serious tone. "I am _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when we were drunk and I just acted on impulse." Steve choked.

"Like you always do."

Staring at his feet in his chair,  "I imagine this ruins everything between you and me. Shit, I am such and idiot. Dammit Danny, I knew you wouldn't want this." Steve regrets, "Can we just put this behind us and pretend this never happened?"

"Hey Steve," Danny whispered catching Steve's attention, "I just told you to slow down, I never said to stop and start bleeding."

Danny's adorable smile and feeling eyes melt right into Steve, knocking another invisible punch into his heart which swelled to three times its normal size. "What?" Steve eyes flickered on with electric energy back to their steel blue gleam. "But you and Kono- I thought you meant no."

"We're just friends, and like I said I just told you to just slow down, you're always too quick on the trigger. I like to savor kissing." And Danny reached for Steve's face with his hand and planted him a soft wet kiss.

-  
In bed, Steve enveloped Danny in his long muscled arms in darkness and Danny rubbed his bare back onto Steve's hard warm chest and gave a sigh.

"You know you could have just asked me out, you impulsive idiot, then you wouldn't be bleeding." Danny smiled as Steve began to kiss the back of his neck.

"And skip all the fun?" Steve whispered into Danny's ear with a sigh into another hug.

Danny turns over and faces Steve wanting this moment to last forever, never wanting to be apart from the tall handsome man tangling legs with him, never let go of his arms holding him. Hr gave a silent thank you the powers at be for landing him such a good partner.

"You are so lucky I am crazy about you." Danny leaned in nuzzling his nose in to the nook where Steve's thick neck met his shoulder and gave a little suck on the taught skin.

"Same, babe." Steve smiled and lifted Danny's strong jaw with his careful hands and kissed him, "So lucky."

 

 

=====

 

If you haven't yet, give the red haired Grammy winner a chance:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRNW7tewtI0&feature=fvw

Part Two: What Doesn't Kill us

  
"You're awfully smiley today." Kono laughs as she sits down with her coffee.

"I'm not allowed to smile now?" Danny retorts.

"No, it's just that I haven't seen you smile ever since you've been crushing so very-wery hard on our boss-- NO WAY"

Danny couldn't help but feel his face warm into an embarrassing smile and took a quick sip from his cup to try to hide it.  
"No way! My gaydar is second to none!" Kono said desperately, "All the hot guys on the island have gone crazy!' they laughed for a good two minutes.

"Sooo, casanova, when d'ya start tah getcho mac on?"

"Well we've been going out for around a week,"

"ITS BEEN A WEEK AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME?!" Kono stared daggers at Danny.

"I'm sorry. It's been weird. Dating someone. I really don't want to mess this up. I mean with Rachel-"

"Oh that dried up old bitch. You'll be just fine. Geez you're not the one who should be worrying, next thing I know Ben will be telling me he's bi-curious. We'll might as well be this way, now I can spend more time with my boyfriend seeing that your hands are now tied, d'you think he's into that?" she snickers.

"I hate you."

"You love me. Shit I hope this isn't contagious. Better try extra hard to ward off the gay from Ben."

"How noble."

\---

A light pulling lifts Danny awake. The pale white morning sun seeping through the bedroom crept over the folds and tangles of covers, legs, and arms.

 _'Whose bed is this again?_ ' Danny blinks and rubs his eyes. ' _Oh yea, I don’t have a bed anymore, I’m the proud owner of a couch._ '

He has been staying over quite frequently. Danny turns his sleepy attention to the tugging sensation that woke him. Steve had snuck in a hand from behind Danny down to his crotch and was slowly stroking Danny's morning wood.

 _'Morning sex._ ' Danny sat in contemplation. Steve's constant tugging finally snapped Danny awake.

Chuckling, Danny flips over and faces Steve whose hair is just as messy as his, "Steve, you know I hate mornings."

"Danno, you can keep denying it, but your body thinks differently." Steve readjusted his grip on Danny's thickening member, stroking in time with the slow pulses of blood filling it in the morning sun.

"Till my dying days," Danny reached up to Steve's face and kissed him. Nothing serious, just enough to wet each other's lips. Steve McGarrett, never half-assing even his laundry, grabs Danny's face for more, almost desperate, way to desperate for the morning in Danny's opinion.

"Jesus Steve." Danny muses, "You want to be more anymore needy?" and starts to fondle Steve's half hard cock while returning fire and sucking loudly on Steve's soft lips.

"You want to be anymore lazier?" Steve chuckles and watches Danny's spasming reaction when he sweeps his thumb across Danny's sensitive cock head.

Recovering from his light tremors, Danny glares fully awake at Steve. "I'll show you lazy, you cave animal." Danny flings the covers off and his eyes search greedily over Steve's sprawled muscular body to. He rearranges himself on the bed and before he can get around Steve smack his ass. "Hey! You want this or not?!" Danny cires indignantly and started licking the sides of Steve's long thick erection.

"I love it when you shuffle" Steve looks down his long body to Danny and slowly rocks his hips into Danny's hot mouth. Steve rests his head back onto his hands facing the ceiling and closes his eyes. Danny was good for him. All the empty mornings he woke up to no one, his father’s expansive bed alienating him further into loneliness. Hawaii is sad place when you are alone; Steve relentlessly attacked Danny with propositions to move in with him and leave his shit apartment, but the short man always found an excuse to dodge the subject.

Steve's body tenses in shock as Danny inserts a slippery finger into his ass and groans as familiar waves of pleasure wreak havoc to his composure.

"Good," Danny snickers, "I thought you were falling asleep on me." and returns to stroking up and down Steve's hard shaft. As Danny works in another slippery finger with his right hand and pumps Steve with his left, Danny watches pensively in the relative silence of Steve's soft moaning. While Danny would rather die than admit it, he now enjoyed morning sex, Steve's constant preference for it finally rubbed off on him. It was in fact, the only thing he liked in the morning now. The soft creaking of the bed, soft moans, the sound for the surf crashing off the distant beach. It was peaceful.  
What was going on? Not only was it the change in attitude towards morning sex, but he was truly happy. His blood pressure was down; he was always fully rested; he only drank coffee as a social thing, coffee. In the month that they have been dating, Danny contemplated how the longing and moaning body under him could have caused such a change in him.  
 _'People CHANGE for the ones they love Danny!_ ' Rachel's screaming voice broke his concentration. A twang of guilt. She had been screaming in some drunken rage over how little he made as a cop, how frustrating their marriage was.

There was that word again. Love.

"Danny", Steve groaned under his breath

 _'Well don't you love him?'_ Danny was thought to himself, _'Yes.'_  
 _'Then just tell him,'_ Danny's other half argues.

"God Danny, feels so good, right there."

 _'I.... can't'_

"Fuck Danny" Steve whispers.

 _'Why not you coward?'_

"Danny!" Steve's voice was now louder

"I'm afraid to." Danny whispered aloud.

"Hey Danny, everything ok down there?" Steve had stopped moving and lifted his head in concern.

"Naw Steve, just thinking."

"If you can still think, that must mean I'm being selfish aren't I?" Steve grinned and before Danny knew it, Steve flips him on to his back, he hated how Steve could use his combat skills in bed, and covertly slicked on a condom onto Danny's hard cock.

"Huah! Steve! Shit!" Danny gasped as Steve lowered himself past Danny's cock head and gave it a squeeze with his clenching his ass. Danny still couldn't wrap his mind around Steve's sexual prowess. Sure Danny was a good lay, but Steve was the only one who could get him to lose his mind, scream out his partner's name like bloody murder, or make him last so long, stretch out that crushing pleasure for what seems like hours.

Steve, above Danny's trembling frame, lowered his body slowly down onto Danny, inch by crushing inch. He was on all fours, knees cradling Danny's carved hips, arms towering on each side of Danny's face; eyes wincing in pleasure as Danny slowly filled him.

Danny was biting his lower lip to hold back a stream of some truly disgusting things, it was still the morning, and Steve began to rock his hips up and down his twitching cock. Steve meant business, this was going to be a quickie, they annoyingly had work to do at the office.

Danny saw his thick cock finally disappear into Steve and couldn't hold back anymore.

Fully embedded, Steve ground his hips into Danny's massaging his prostate and setting fire to Danny's whole body. Danny started to thrust on Steve's orders and lost himself in the rhythm. Steve pulled himself almost all the way from Danny's dick and thrust back in time with Danny's, sending them both closer and closer to orgasm. Steve grabs Danny's hands, which were wringing the sheets to death, and laces his fingers squeezing his strong powerful fingers in angst.

In pleasure Steve collapses, unable to hold himself up anymore and screams Danny's name into his shoulder. Danny increases his pace because he feels his partner coming close and wants to meet him. Together.

 _'God I love you, Steve_ ' Danny winces to himself as he starts to unload inside Steve. "Shit Steve, I'm coming!" Danny feels the warm splatter of Steve's orgasm spread across both their writhing torsos, and stifles another shout as the climax of crushing waves wash over him.

Steve bites lightly into Danny's shoulder as he continues to ride out the orgasm on Danny's dick.

 _'SAY IT! SAY IT TO HIM!"_ He can't. Whether he knows it or not, Danny has been hurt by this word too many times. Too many times in the name of love has it turned its back on him and tortured him. Love was a serious thing!

 ** _'Jesus_** _Danny, It's been a month! What you think you're going to stay as just fuck buddies for that long?'_ Steve was in his prime, he could get anyone on the Island, he was perfect, _scarily_ perfect. His signiature smirk swooned the guys and gals, body like a porn star, his cut throat (literally) charm.  
Danny was used, abused, damaged goods. Drained by his previous relationship this light casual relationship, the sex, the failure to move in, was the best he'd get and all he thought he deserved.  
 _'Don't scare him off with your desperate ass.'  
_  
"STEVE!" Danny screams again as Steve clenches his ass and continues to pump up and down his twitching dick, lengthening orgasm.

 _'coward_ ,' Danny's bit down as his last thoughts quieted down alongside the pair's orgasms. They rested collapsed and spent next to each other, mingling fingers through hair, rubbing their tight muscled bodies together absentmindedly.

"DANNO, DANNO, ANSWER YOUR PHONE~ IT'S MONKEY! DANNO, DANNO, ANSWER YOUR PHONE." Danny's personalized ringtone for his daughter destroys the calm. Danny sends Steve rolling off the bed when he runs to find his phone and rip it open.

"I'll be in the shower, join me?" Steve inquires.

"Yea yea, ina minute- Hey monkey! Ahuh? Yes, yes, good morning, aren't you with mommy? Why'd you call? The zoo? Gee that sounds fun Gracie." Steve throws Danny a towel and turns into the hiss of the shower.  
"Oh no, Yes it does sound like fun, but Daddy has to go to work today remember? Yes with uncle Steve too. Yes Ms. Kono and Mr. Chin." Danny giggles, and only to his daughter Danny warns Steve that if he tells anyone he will snap his neck.

"Of course you can't come to the office, you're at the zoo. No no, I promise despite what you think Monkey, the zoo will be much more fun. Ok honey? Hey, honey? I need to go to work now, see you next weekend ok? Danno loves you."  
*Click* It was going to be another long work weekend, but he had Steve right?

\---  
Two weeks later.

  
It’s been weeks since their last huge case, Steve's old navy friend Nick went all evil terrorist, stress ground everything to a halt. But now that the air had calmed, Steve and Danny could finally take their minds off work. That’s what scared Danny. In Danny's ever working mind, short twinges of guilt mixed with early warnings of something, something _wrong_ , kept sneaking into his mind when he least expected it.

Danny jolts up awake. He scrambles over to look at the bedside digital clock and it reads 10. A cold strike of panic shoots in and he freaks out looking for Steve. There was a warm patch next to him; but no Steve. Danny hops off the bed and rushes over to the sound of the shower.

"Shit Steve where three hours LATE!" Danny is almost jumping up and down in place.

"Is that you Danno?" Steve shouts over the roar of the shower.

Danny flings the shower door open letting a rush of cool air in, "No, it's your Hispanic maid Florenza, YES ITS ME. WE ARE. LATE!" Danny is now wide eyed and his arms are blurs.

Steve now laughing, "You do realize I am your supervisor. You're not getting fired or anything. We came in late last night, everyone's sleeping in."

Danny stood half clothed with his mouth open, his mind was drawing blanks.

"Though I will fire you if you keep this door open without getting in." Steve laughed and grabbed Danny's wrist and pulls him in to the steamy shower.

"Shit Steve, my pants!"  
"They need to go, you know if you wanna keep your job and all." Steve chuckles and breaks from kissing Danny's neck and unbuckles the sopping dress pants clinging revealingly to Danny's defined legs. He flings them over the shower wall and lets out a laugh, "Going commando are we? No boxers. Ok, that's one way to get a raise Danny."

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Sure you big flirt."

In the midst of hot water and billowing steam, Steve takes the reigns and presses his whole body up against Danny's. They continue to groan, thrust, and grind into each other till Steve breaks and takes a deep breath. Steve feel's Danny's body jerk as he bites his way down to Danny's tight ass. Danny instinctively arches over, hands sprawled over the tiled walls for support and Steve starts to kiss the sweet quivering hole teasing with his tongue. Steve slips his long thick tongue into the hot entrance and savors the groan from his partner and reaches around to stroke his hard cock. After a while, he slicks his fingers up and slides in two, gently massaging the tender walls of Danny's insides. Steve has Danny's every spot memorized and as he slides his two digits in and out he makes sure to press right up against Danny's twitching prostate.

"Steve," Danny gasps, "Fuck me!" No response.

"Steve! I need you now!" Danny begs, arching his neck feeling the brush of hot water spraying across his face. All he feels is another finger but not Steve's dick which his body burns for.

"If I do that now, you'll be even more late, Danny" Whispers Steve who is now standing behind him, "It's ok, I got you Danny."  
 _'This is the third time he’s passed on fucking me.'_ Danny worries but quickly shuts the worry out of his mind.

Danny whimpers in defiance but quiets when Steve gets on his knees and begins to blow Danny's thick arousal. Danny looks down in his sex filled haze to Steve's eyes. _'There it is again._ ' Danny thinks to himself.

Despite trying to fool his sharp detective's mind, Danny couldn't deny there was something different in Steve's eyes. The electricity in amongst the steel blue was jaded, fading. Ever since the fiasco with Nick, Steve's never been the same. Guilt creeps into the back of his mind. _'I should have just said it already.'  
'I should have moved in already'  
'I should have. Of course he won't say it back, he wouldn't take it serious, he's never serious. Just another fling'  
'Pussy.'_

"STEVE!" Danny screams, his breath hitching, knees crumpling as he finishes his orgasm into Steve's mouth. Steve finishes himself quietly shortly after while seated on the tiled floor of the shower.

The lather each other up shampoo, kiss, lather some more. Dry each other off, get dressed, and leave.

"Dang it, forgot my phone." Steve curses and slams the break, nearly giving Danny a heart attack when he needles through oncoming traffic in a Navy-grade u-turn back to Steve's driveway.

"I'll call it." Danny still clenching his chest, started to dial with his free hand after quadruple checking to ensure that they were in fact stationary again.

Steve runs through the door and bolts up the stairs. In the car, Danny sits quietly and looks into the picture he'd assigned for his boyfriend; he’s become quite adept with his phone. Steve's handsome face has its goofy grin looking up at Grace who was on his shoulders.  
Steve's annoying ringtone blared from under the drivers seat.  
"Idiot, it was under his seat the whole time." Danny unbuckled and fished around under the seat and found it. After the missed call screen something caught Danny's eye. Catherine's name was on the screen and under it was her text, ‘Same place same time?’ Danny stared straight down at the phone in his hand, struck dumb.

Steve came busting back in the car huffing, grabbed his phone and cursed, "Shit we are so late. You could’ve at least told me it was still in the car!"

"Huh? Oh yea sorry." Was all Danny could get out.

\----  
The car ride was awkward.

"Music?" Steve suggested

"Sure."

Steve plugged Danny's ipod into the aux cable and turned the car's stereo system on. Some sappy tune cued on and Steve gave a chuckle.

"What's this now?" Steve looked down at the ipod , " 'Make you feel my love' by Adele?'" and couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey! Eyes on the road! God Damnit, give me my ipod back! Turn this off!"

Steve smacked Danny's prying hands away, "I haven't heard this song in a long time!"

"I don't even listen to that song!"

"Is that why it says its #1 on top played this week? What's wrong with her? She's won 2 Grammy’s" Steve snickered.

"Great you watch the Grammys?"

"Occasionally, Danny you're just jealous that I have an actual tv."

"Oh, you want to rub it in that you have nice things now?"

'No, you could just move in with me you bastard.' Steve grimaced to himself.

"I don't even know how that song even go on there, it’s stupid!" Danny fumed and gave up crossing his arms in his seat indignantly.

Steve was quiet again, his jaded eyes more apparent now than ever as the sappy song climaxed to the chorus.

 _"I could make you happy  
make your dreams come true,  
Nothing that I wouldn't do,  
Go to the ends of the earth for you,  
To make you feel my love."_

"This is torture." Danny whined all the way to the office.

That afternoon didn’t get much better. They had apprehended the target yakuza member in the middle of the blazing afternoon heat at the cost of 3 traffic violations and probably 2 years of Danny's life expectancy.

"Red MEANS STOP. You idiot!" Danny yelled as he shoved the gangster into the police car and tapped the roof and gave the ok for it to speed off.

"We got him didn't we Danno?"

"Don't call me that!" Danny yelled hands pressed to the sides of his head in frustration. "You almost got me killed again!"

"Hey, this is nothing new, you were fine anyway! What's gotten into you?" Steve started to get defensive.

"Nothing!. God. You are so infuriating!"

"I'm infuriating?" Steve retorted.

"Yes you, I bet Catherine couldn't get enough of you though, but I'm different, I DONT LIKE FACING DEATH EVERY ON A DAILY BASIS!”

"Hey hey chill, why the hate on her all of a sudden, she's faced a lot worse Danny. She's even got a degree in Post traumatic Stress Disso-"

"Of course you would defend her, God. First you make fun of my music, which is not mine; I told you some idiot gave it to me, but this too much. Steve you as a person, suck!"

"I got you that cd." Steve said quietly.

"What, you got me what, an ulcer?!" Danny screamed.

"The first week we were dating, I got you that cd when you said you didn't want to move in with me." Steve's eyes were blank as ever.

Steve was right, how could he have forgotten he remembers loading it from his computer the moment he got home that very day. That shut Danny up completely. All he could give little retorting gasps. Before he could even formulate a form of apology, Steve sad and confused turned around, "I think I'm going home. Real tired. See you tomorrow Danno-crap,  _Danny_."  
\----  
The next two weeks were normal, well for a 5-0'er busting more yakuza members was normal. Wednesday was assigned paper day (there was mountains; even Danny was breaking rules to get this major bust under wraps).  
When he thought no one was watching Danny sat back in his chair and slowly twirled around concentrating at the ceiling. The silence between Danny and Steve between the rudimentary "hellos" or other menial small talk continued and to the dismay on both sides, seemed on a course to remain that way.

 _'Goddammit Daniel.'_ He cursed at himself and threw his pen across the room.

"Um I'm going to step out of the office, errand." Steve's voice almost catapults Danny out of orbit. How long had he been at the door? Did he enter just as he threw the pen towards it? 'Damn it all'

"Oh, sure. Ok. See you." Danny mutters.

Steve relays the message to Chin and Kono and the office returns to its paper crunching silence.

 _'This is the fourth time this week. Same time. Same explination. 'Errand'_ " Danny puts his forehead on the cool glass covering his desk.

 _'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.'_ Danny lightly pounded his head on the desk. _'Probably meeting up with some bimbo. Why am I so freaking desperate? I have better things to do.'_ He looked at his file for numerous red lights the team had violated and frowned. _'Much better things_.' He grumbled to himself and fished around for another pen.

\---   
"Thanks again for meeting me Cat." Steve muttered.

"Dr. to you, d’you know how hard it was to get this doctorate _and_ be serving at the same time?" Catherine smiled and shook hands with Steve. "I love coming to the island anyways, beats a boat any day. Plus when you called, to be honest I was a little disappointed that you wanted to do this, rather than dinner. Ok, where were we?"

Steve began speaking. It had been a while till last therapy session for Steve's stream of consciousness to click on, but with fewer coaxing questions Steve started to spill his guts.

"Mhm.. continue" After another 15 minutes Catherine set her pen down when she saw that Steve had gotten everything out.

After a pregnant pause, scribbling of notes, Catherine broke the silence.  
"Steve, you're fine."

"I wish I could say the same. I don't really know what is happening."

"Trust me with all the PTSD cases I have seen, you are not dealing with it."

"But you said the thing with Nick could have triggered the onset of PTSD!" Steve sat up worriedly.

"That was from half an hour of our conversations. Honestly I don't know why we kept meeting this long. You are fine."

Steve slumped back down.

"You want my personal opinion?"

Steve grunted in acceptance.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve looked up inquiringly.

"No no, don't think I'm coming onto you, we had our chance, but are you seeing anyone?"

"Um. Well. Um-"

"So it _is_ Danny."

"How did you-"

"He is good for you then (well he doesn’t jump off things) , pity though, you know for us females." Catherine frowned, "My professional personal opinion? From this thirteen year old case-study of lovesickness, I assume something went awry?"

"It's too late." An awkward silence.  
"I knew this would happen. He was just out of a long committed relationship, I jumped in too hopeful., and I guess he just... I don't think he would want to reciprocate what I feel for him."

"So you think you’re nothing but a rebound? Seriously, this is the man who seduced me over the phone?" She was now grinning, "Next thing I know you want to get our nails done together. You really care about him?"

Steve looks straight across the room, the answer was obvious.

"Just tell him what you feel, God they’re like 50 thousand romantic comedies with this answer, and they're much cheaper than my sessions."

"Wait you're charging me? What happened to just 'glad to be back on the island'?" The growing hope in his chest helped him crack a smile.

"To be blunt, I'm getting no sex out of this, and you just got me to quote a billion corny chick flicks, something I have never done in my professional career. So sue me." She smiled and stood up with Steve. They shook hands and said their goodbyes.

"Oh and Steve?" Steve stopped and turned his head from the door, "I may not know how 'this' all works" She gestured to all of Steve, "but what I know from dating is gifts never hurt."

"Thanks Cat."

"Dr., Goodbye Steve-o"

\-----  
Danny was cuffing another Yakuza cockroach wriggling around like a mad man.

"Why are you doing that? You honestly think you can make it out of here? Hey you stupid walrus, I'm talkin' to you." Danny slaps the side of the fat gangster under him.

Before he can stop himself, Steve lets out a laugh when he sees Danny straddling a man that really does resemble a fat walrus, whose long beard looks like tusks.

"Hey princess, you going to giggle all the time or help me gets this guy standing?"

"Why, because he's four times your mass?"

"Shut it."

They both missed this, the banter. The conversation. Each other.

Steve took a stab in the dark, "Hey want to get a beer?"

"Sure, I'll willingly pay this time. But you buy food." Danny grunted as he loaded the bubble of a gangster into the police car.

"Actually I was thinking my place, but anywhere you want is good."

"Still no promise of food." Danny frowned.

"Hmm. I have an idea. Hold on a minute."

"Where do you think you're going, I am not going to buy food too you un-chivalrously, cheap bastard!"

"Got an idea from my talk with Dr. Cat." He chuckled.

 _'What the fuck? Dr.?'_ In a blur everything smashed into place.  
 _'Cat. Nick, Catherine, Degree in PTSD, Doctor.'_ Danny's heart is going triple time with cartwheels, his palms were sweating, and his shirt felt like it was strangling his lungs. His body moved without permission, gravity pulling him to the tall man jogging across the street.

Steve bolted to a snack stand rushing the cashier as if he wasn't the giant 6'1 man Danny knew but his four foot daughter. Lifting a large brown paper bag above his 5-0 vest, its edges darkened in deep fried grease holding what Danny already knew as his favorite malasadas, Steve started across the street. Danny stopped jogging and put his hands on his hips and beamed at his partner who characteristically started across the street not looking both ways. _'No regard for his own life, dumb shit.'_

A car sped past a stop sign screeching behind Steve.

"STEVE!" Danny screamed, wide eyed at the luck that the car missed his partner, dropped his smile and started walking frantically to him to gnaw his head off.

A shady man wearing sunglasses black slicked back hair exited the car. Danny was not smiling at all now, he noticed the tattoos on the man’s arm, yakuza.

Steve startled, continued his canter across the street laughing still clutching the brown paper bag, wondering why Danny was screaming now.

"STEVE!" Time started to slow down, "STEEVE, GET DOWN!" Danny was bolting now.

Before Steve could drop his smirk a shot rang out, Steve's chest lurched forward, eyes wide open in shock.

 _I' know you haven't made up your mind up yet, But I would never do you wrong_

"STEVE! NO!" HPD was returning fire and Danny flew into the cross fire watching the slow motion decent of Steve's body. Behind a cold pair of eyes, a second shot exploded into Steve's upper arm flinging it forward in an explosion of blood, tearing the paper bag. Before the hit man hits the floor dead, he manages one last shot to the middle of Steve's back. Steve floats a millisecond more from the last shot, as if a cruel puppeteer controls his movements.

 _I've known it from the moment that we met, No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Danny is screaming. No longer forming his partner's name, he was just yelling, spitting all the air from his lungs. His knees screamed in pain working double time slamming into the pavement. 'FASTER!' Danny screamed to himself.

Danny hears the screeching of another car from his left then a loud *crunch*. A black SUV slams on its breaks trying to stop for Danny who just ran in front of it. Danny grimaces when he feels his body being flung to the side and his face scratch across the asphalt.

 _I'd go hungry I'd go Black and blue_

Danny shoves his bleeding palms on the hard road and shoves himself back up bursting back into a sprint. Next to Steve, the street was scattered with dirty pastries and splatters blood.

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue  
_  
Everything in Danny is screaming, throbbing. Danny's forehead is slicked with blood. He skids his knees, feeling the burn as fresh blood leak when the street rips right through his pants.

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

"STEVE! LOOK AT ME!" Blood is streaming down his face, his tears sting the cuts on his face. "Steve" his voice started to choke quieter. Steve's eye, jaded from semi-conciousness looked straight up at Danny. Danny was completely wrecked, eyes lost in in sobs, his whole face contorted in distress. He coos reassurance to his partner's tossled haired head in his lap, brushing away the granulated sugar and blood out of his heavily lidded eyes.

"CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

"Steve, dont you fucking leave for a GOD DAMN second!'

"FUCKING AMBULANCE OVER HERE NOW!" His hoarse voice cracked as he continued hollering for assistance.

"Steve! Stay with me here! Shit, I gotta tell you something! STEVE answer me!" He lightly slapped Steve's fading face.

"Danny?" Rasped Steve.

"Yea it's me, Danno. Steve I'm right here."

"Dan-no"

 _To make you feel my love._

Steve's eyes rolled up out of view before his head went limp. Danny was screaming. Everything was burning, shouting in pain. Everything was so wrong. He felt strong hands grip his arms and try to pry him from Steve's limp long form.

"Detective Williams, we need to get you to a hospital!" The EMT continued to urge him to his feet.

Danny put up the best fight he could in his condition, refusing to acknowledge red and black closing in the edges of his vision, refusing to comprehend that Steve, indestructible Steve, was sprawled out destroyed under him.

"Detective Williams, you were just hit by a CAR!" screamed the EMT, "You two, grab Sargent McGarrett!"

"Shit, STEVE! Wake up!" Danny roared as people tore them away from each other the sirens and shouting were deafening. His weak grip made feeble efforts to hold onto Steve as the other EMTs lifted him onto a stretcher.

"Mr. Williams, you have sustained heavy internal bruising! Detective Williams! Detective Williams!!"

All he could hear then was the pulsating throbbing in his head, dark red blurring out everything in his view till the red became black and all was dark.

\---  
Danny shot his eyes open and gasped for air as if surfacing from underwater. The fake light, the plastic mattress, the cold unfeeling white walls, he wished was in Steve’s warm bed.

 _'Hospital'_

Danny looked around the room for anything familiar, anything Steve.  
"Whoa, you awake now?" Kono waved to get Chin's attention that Danny had stirred.

"You ok braddah?" Chin whispers next to his bed.

"St-" Started Danny.

"Steve is asleep. He had his vest on you shouldn't have worried so much out there man.”  
"Three shots" Danny grunted, words still hurt like hell in this throat.

"Two in the back, at that close of a range they did go through the vest but only shallow, shallow wounds." Chin answered.

"His ar-"  
"Went right through he just lost consciousness 'cuz of blood loss. You were more injured then him in fact. Cracked ribs, bruised organs. You had us all for a scare, Steve basically fainted back to sleep after he got the ok that you were fine.”

"How long do I have to stay here?" Danny grimaced as he sat up.  
"Nurse said that you are free to go after you sign things."

"What? That's it? What happened to all the cracking and the bruising inside me?"

"Danny you were asleep for like three and a half days. You've mended enough to be at home with someone looking after you." answered Kono.

" 'N Steve?" Danny inquired.

"Brah, it was just blood loss and shallow wounds. We gave him a ride home yesterday. He's waiting for you."

Danny sat in silence at Kono's last sentence.

"Can. Can I go now?"

"Yes." Kono laughed.

\-----

Danny stalls at the front porch. His had had by now noticeably warmed the metal doorknob to Steve's front door. His brain is screaming for him to twist the knob and walk in, yearning to fill his lungs with the aroma of Steve's house, cologne, sea water, and aftershave. Danny closes his eyes, picturing the inside of the house in front of him. The large bed, the soft sheets. Pillows, Steve's head across from him.

Danny hears the side glass door slide and click back shut.

 _'Steve?_ ' Danny backed away from the door and started around the side of the house.

 _'Steve?_ ' his mind was on repeat with his partner's name overand over, wanting more and more each reiteration. He stopped when he saw Steve's bare back hunched as he leaned on the deck, staring off at the setting sun on the surf.

The crashing waves filled Danny's head as he gazed at Steve's glowing body. He grabbed his shoes off his feet and started across the fine sand. His heart was pounding, he was sure that even Steve could be able to hear it. Steve didn't. He remained statuesque, deeply carved shoulder muscles stone still as his handsome faced locked onto the crashing sea.

"Steve." Danny mouthed.

Steve spun around wide eyed in surprise.

Before Steve could even shape the word "Danny" with his lips, Danny had lurched forward and grabbed Steve's torso.  
"Shit Steve, I am so sorry." Danny was shaking.

"Danny-"

"No, shit. I screwed all this up. Fuck, only I would mess this up. Steve. I have so much to say."

"Dan-"

"No Steve, please let me finish." Steve's shoulders relaxed and he let out a shallow breath. "Steve. I am so sorry."

"You've said that" Steve's voice was soft, quiet, waiting. He reached around Danny's back and was slowly rubbing his shoulder blades quietly awaiting whatever Danny would say, for better or for worse.

"Steve, I messed this up. Please. Just hear me out. I want this to work. Whatever this is. I've never wanted anything so much, needed anything this badly. I was so stupid. So stupid." Danny eyes were clenched vice tight and he was lightly thudding his head onto Steve's broad chest.

"Hey, you're not stupid," Steve whispers stroking Danny's long hair away. His eyes opened then softened as he felt something hot and wet drip onto his chest. "You're the brightest guy I know."

Danny tore his eyes up, all crinkled in hot emotion and his face twisted in remorse. "Steve. I missed you. So much. I'll do anything. I will move in with you-I'll do everything-makethecoffee-whadever. I don't care for whatever label you want. Whatever you want I'll give, as long as you're giving. I just want to be with you, just _fucking_ with you for as long as you'll have me. "

Looking straight forward off into eternity and back, Steve replayed every single word coming from the blond man digging into his chest. While Danny was an utter shaking mess, Steve was still as a rock. All his military training, all the tactical ops missions and experience. Nothing prepared him for this. He blinked wetting his lashes, and out of his control two clean tears sped down his long face. This release, this was everything he needed and more, all bunched up in a short, squat, loudmouthed, crass, New Jersey, infuriating, loyal-to-a-fault man as crazy as himself in his arms right then. Right here. Right now.  
"Danny, as if I'd ever leave you." There was no smile on Steve's face, just complete and utter full attention, beyond his SEAL focus, this was him, all of him, staring right back down into Danny's ice blue eyes.

Danny's promising eyes returned fire back at Steve's. "I love you." Those words. Gone up in the air, out of his wrenched messed up mind, just a bundle of sound waves wiggling away.

Steve lifted Danny's chin up with his hand and planted a wet kiss in Danny's open mouth. "I've always loved you, Danny."

"Danno's fine" said Danny chuckling away his tears.

Steve smiles, both close their eyes, and return back into kiss. "I love Danno too."


End file.
